The Feral Goddess
by Monica neko
Summary: It is set after TP. Link finally returns to Ordon only to be challenged by a new threat and find out his past. This is my first fanfic. Rate is up for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda's.

Legend of Zelda

(Link's Pov)

As Epona and I rounded the corner on our way to Zelda's Castle, I started thinking about the last time I was there. I was appointed Knight, no wait, First Knight.

Zelda thinks too much of me. Actually all of Hyrule thinks too much of me.

I didn't need a reward, but Zelda insisted so what was I to do? Deny the Princess?

Epona halted at the bridge and I dismounted.

Town was the same… except for the fact that I had to hide on my way through as to not get noticed and get stuck in a crowed of people wanting to thank me and/or ask favors of me. The people of Hyrule have always been very sweet to me and I appreciate their kindness and generosity but, I was in a hurry.

I hadn't been to Ordon Village at all. I haven't had time. This was my last meeting with Zelda, and then I planned on going back to my peaceful home.

I ducked behind a cart full of fruit and walked behind it past a group of people. Then I dashed into an alley where I waited my next moving hiding place.

The next cart was of fish and, no offense to the owners, it stank. I slipped away along side it until both sides were approached by shoppers. That's when I tucked myself underneath it and pulled the decorative cloth down to cover me.

After a while I was able to make it to the court yard and from there to the castle.

Princess Zelda stood there in the middle of the large lavish room talking to one of her servants. I waited patently for her to finish before I presented myself to her. She turned on her heels, her long formal dress spinning with her. She smiled when she caught sight of me. Everything about her showed the normal, noble, beautiful Princess except that she had her hair wavy, curly instead of straight today.

"Sir Link, how are you this evening? It seems so long since you left to check up on the Gorons. Oh and how are they doing?"

"They are doing fine. King Goron wonders if you ever plan on visiting their hot springs. I am doing fine as well. Thank you." I answered.

"One day I will be sure to. Now, shall we discuss your next or last assignment before you _return to Ordon?_"

Maybe it was just me, but I thought I heard resentment in her voice when she said that last part.

"Of course."

She led the way to her personal study. This was different. Normally we talk right there in the throne room. The study wasn't too big but rather cozy. Two sofas, each one in the shape of a half circle facing each other in the middle of the room. Wide bookcases went from floor to ceiling and stuffed full of books. Some books were on the floor stacked into stool size piles.

Once the door shut behind me I could tell that something was up. Nothing was ever this private with Zelda unless she was troubled.

She said "Sir Link, there are no more assignments that I want to give you but I want to talk to you about something rather personal."

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked when she seemed lost for words.

"Why? Why do you want to return to that forest? That village is poor and you'll work as a farm boy. I'm sorry but I just don't understand why someone so important and amazing like you wants to waste their life as a farm boy!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Zelda. Please don't forget that I was a farm boy before this ever happened. Ordon Village is my home."

"Link. I want you to rule Hyrule by my side. Please consider being King of this land. You deserve more than that place." Zelda's offer stopped me for a second. Me, King ? Where was this coming from?

"You flatter me too much. I won't try to make you understand, just know that this is what I want." I tried to say this calmly but I ended up not able to hide my irritation in the end. Zelda also sensed my irritation and ended it.

"Well then Sir Link. I wish you well. You… you… are dismissed." I bowed my head and headed for the door. Knights bowed to me as I passed them down the hall.

I exited the Castle forgetting completely about my popularity and, consequently, found myself in a sea of town folk shaking hands and repeating 'thank you' and 'of course' over and over again. All the while I was smiling until my cheeks hurt, trying to show my appreciation for their generosity. By the time I made my way to Epona, I had promised 25 (I think, I lost count) people I'd protect their young and teach them swordsmanship.

Joy swept over me once I entered the forest of familiarity. The smells, the sounds, the scenery, everything made me feel refreshed. I half expected Ilia to be at the spring waiting to welcome me home but she wasn't there so I just dismounted and lead Epona to the water to drink. After I had some as well, I headed toward my house where I put Epona up and entered the house for the first time in so long.

Everything was where I left it but, dust had taken over. Everything looked faded and the scent of neglect seeped through the wood. _I guess I should have had someone watch it while I was gone, or returned sooner. _I thought. I went to my dresser and pulled out my old clothes. Putting them on I found that I must have changed, physically, during my adventure. My white sleeveless shirt was tight around my chest and the new muscles on my shoulders and arms had a hard time fitting through the arm holes. The detachable green sleeve didn't fit at all so I just left it in the drawer. And the pants I used to wear were short. They used to go just past my knees but they now go just above them. Everything else was fine. After checking the mirror and putting my hero outfit up I laid down for a quick nap.

My 'quick nap' ended up being an all nighter. I didn't plan on sleeping like that. I wanted to see everyone as soon as I could. I got up, didn't bother with the ladder; I just jumped down and did the same out side. It felt strange not having the kids greeting me like they always did. I remembered how every time I went outside there they were, smiling up at me. A lot of people like me and stuff but with those kids I felt like a big brother. I guess I just missed them a lot.

"Morning Epona. Nice to be home huh?" I said to her petting her neck. I saddled her up and lead her into the village.

As I rounded the corner I saw Colin, Talo and Beth swinging play swords at each other.

I thought Colin was too gentle to want to learn to fight but there he was striking and blocking like he'd been practicing for a while, the only thing I would comment on would be to loosen up his shoulders.

As I got closer Beth dropped her sword, a look of shock on her face, and ran up to me.

"He's back! He's back!! Link you finally made it back!!" She squealed. Her voice rivaled that of the screaming zombies in some of the temples I've explored.

I smiled nonetheless at her excitement to see me. The other boys ran over as well.

"Link you returned! Tell me about your adventures! Everything!" Talo demanded.

"Link I was getting worried. I'm so happy to see you." Colin said shyly.

"Thank you. I'm glad to be home. I see you guys have been learning swordsmanship while I've been gone." I gave them all a proud smile and told them I would tell them what ever they wanted to know after I said hi to everyone else including Ilia.

I was so nervous walking up to Ilia's house Epona almost had to buck me up the stairs.

She gave me an encouraging look. Right as I was about to knock on the door it burst open knocking me backwards and the Mayor Bo picked me up and gave me a bone crushing hug that squeezed four hearts out of me.

"Link! My boy, you finally made it home! Ilia was about to die from worrying over you. Come in, have a cup of tea eh?" He practically carried me inside before I had a chance to speak.

He sat me down on the couch and left for the kitchen. I looked around for Ilia and saw her treading down the stairs hurriedly.

"I knew you'd come back I knew it! What took you so long? I was worried sick!"

Coming to the end of the stairwell she tripped and headed head first into the wooden floor. I jumped up and, thank the goddesses, was able to grab her before she got hurt.

She looked up at me with an amazed expression on her face.

Then she stood on her own and with those big, deep, olive green colored eyes stared into my eyes. She just stared at me. I couldn't help but get self-conscious under her unwavering stare. At first I thought maybe she noticed how my outfit was a bit smaller. My face probably lit up as red as a tomato because she laughed out loud a little.

Suddenly her face seemed to come forward slightly. And then a little more, and a little more, her face relaxed, became serene and she closed her eyes. I didn't know what she was doing until her pink lips puckered. Does she want me to kiss her? I thought. I stepped back trying to decide what to do. She went up on her tippy toes the reach my face. Hesitantly, I checked around for Bo incase he were watching.

She continued her pursuit for my lips.

I probably shouldn't have but, I leaned into her. As our lips inched closer, I could feel her breath on my face and then Bo came in.

"The tea is ready! Hope our hero likes it strong!" he bellowed once he entered the room.

Ilia sat her self down in a chair, putting as mush space between us as possible as to not raise suspicion. Personally, I was a bit disappointed at Bo's timing to say the very least but his fatherly timing was admirable.

Bo poured Ilia and me a cup and sipped contently on his. An awkward silence had taken over the room so Bo was the first to speak.

"Link, you've traveled all over Hyrule now I hear. What did you think?"

"Um well. Every place I saw was beautiful. They all had they're own theme sort to speak and I met quite a few people." There was a lot more that I wanted to say but didn't want to rant on.

Ilia seemed interested and asked.

"Tell us more about the places Link. What kind of 'themes' were there?"

I briskly described the Forest, Fire, Water, Snow and Sand temples and a little about the Temple of Time. Bo then asked me about the enemy's I had to face so I ran through that too. I had wrapped up when Rusl and his wife came in. After they greeted me they and Bo and Ilia decided that a home coming party should be had. A party didn't seem necessary to me but everyone was excited about the idea.

The women got to cooking. Talo, Malo and Colin collected chairs and decorations. Bo, Rusl and Talo's Dad brought out the long table. I was told to do nothing because I was the guest of honor but, I helped Colin carry a chair (or two) since it was too heavy for him.

I got caught carrying chairs by Rusl who sat me in a chair in his view. 'The guest of honor shouldn't have to set up his own party!' he said.

Once the preparations were finished, music was played and everybody started enjoying themselves. I grabbed a plate and filled it with a little bit of everything. Rusl's wife came over to me after I finished my third helping and told me to get up and dance.

Her exact words were more like,

"Come on Heroe, let's dance." She grabbed my hands and pulled me to the dance area. Rusl's wife has been like a mother to me so I didn't feel awkward dancing with her however, I have no idea how to dance.

The older woman swung our arms up as she spun underneath them. The music was a picking up pace and she did steps and kicks in the air along with it. I glanced around and saw Beth and Talo dancing close by. The dance everyone was doing was the traditional Ordon Step.

"Hey come on, its easy. Here let me show you." She broke it down into easy 1,2,3 steps.

I was able to learn a few moves but I doubt I could pull off anything fancy.

We danced or a while then she pulled me across the floor to Ilia and pushed me toward her with an encouraging nod.

Ilia was dressed up in a strapless violet dress that was slanted at the bottom rimmed in ruffles. It hugged her curves beautifully and her butter colored hair was pushed forward a bit to frame her face. I had never seen her look like this before. She smiled at me and thankfully led the way back to the dance.


	2. Chapter 2

The party lasted longer than I had thought. Night had come and settled in before anyone showed signs of tiredness.

After the moon had reached its highest peek, I heard a noise coming from up by the ranch. My wolf senses must have been aiding me since nobody else seemed to hear it. I could make out the sounds of an animal growling.

Noticing, Ilia staring up at me with concern in her eyes, I told her,

"I think someone is up at the ranch. I'm going to check it out. Stay here please."

"Link, everybody is down here." She replied.

"I can sense it Ilia." She probably thought it rude but I headed up there without giving her anytime to respond.

Dodging the curious expressions on Bo and Rusl's faces, I raced up to the barn.

Up there, I saw one of the goats on its side. Upon farther investigation I found a fresh red gash on its neck. The other goats were fine all locked up in the barn although the front gate was torn apart. One out of three sounds were accounted for but goats don't growl and there was no sign of a woman around. Kicko'ba (the name of the goat) started spassing and whizzing, trying to get up. I put my hands on it's head rubbed comfortingly.

He was still freaked out by whatever happened and was starting to buck at me.

Quickly I lifted his head up and made him look at me. I made him recognize me which calmed him down almost instantly.

"Hey Link what are you doing over here?" Talo asked trailed by the rest of the towns people. Before I got a chance to answer Rusl caught sight of the wounded animal and hurried over to it beside me.

"Bo get the bandages! This goat doesn't have much time left." Bo passed the order to Ilia and Beth who ran as fast as they could. Colin and Malo came slowly.

"What can we do?" they asked. "You two can get some water so that we can clean the wound." "All right! You can count on us Link!" They scurried off as well.

Bo, Rusl and I gently carried Kicko'ba into the barn and into its pen.

Moments later Ilia and escort returned with the bandages along with Colin and Malo with water. The others told me to leave that they could take care of it. I protested but of course they won. As I exited the building, out of the corner of my eye I noticed dirt and rocks rolling off of the cliff. I looked up and saw a woman figure standing on the edge of the cliff. I could tell she was looking at me by the shine her darkeyes gave off. I couldn't make out details but she was tall and elegant. She reminded me a little of Zelda in the since that they both have an air of regalness. The only difference between them was that this person's air also contained malevolence. I could tell by the way she glared down at me. Directly at me. Although I didn't recognize her I was sure that that wasn't the only or I should say last time I'd see her.

Suddenly, without warning, she dashed out of sight leaving me to wonder on my way back to my house.

The next morning, I was awoken by rocks flying through my window and onto my head. I got up and grabbed a piece of toast before heading outside. Once I finished letting the (un-injured goats) out and feeding all of them, I tried to get up to the point where I saw the woman. I searched all around the Rock interface and no matter which side you look there is no way up there. The closest ledge was at least eleven feet. There was no way someone could have jumped up there. Someone could have pulled over a box to get up there but then there would still be one in the spot. I didn't stay for very long after that.

I went fishing with Colin, Talo and Beth. I didn't mind spending most of the time doing the work for Beth and Colin. Neither of them could hook on the bait. But I do give Colin credit for trying. The others caught at least two. The one I caught and was planning to eat for dinner was abducted by the cat. Colin went after him but ended up tripping. I caught him but landed in the pond. The fishing turned into a splash bash as Colin and I soaked the two laughing knuckle heads. And just when I thought I couldn't possibly be more soaked Ilia joined in tackling me, submerging all five of us into the water.

Most of the day was spent raging war. Water war. Colin and I against Ilia and Talo whilst Beth kept score.

Since we were already wet, all of us decided to finish up the day by giving Epona a bath.

Once that was done, Colin and Talo went home for dinner. Ilia invited me to her house for dinner.

Ilia made roasted chicken with the left over party potatoes. Needles to say, it was good, really good. Bo gave me thanks for checking on the goat and sent me home with some leftovers.

I realized that I had forgotten to put the goats up so I hurried back up there.

I was half expecting to see the mysterious woman again but I figured that anyone with half a brain wouldn't be hanging around up there when they know that I saw them the first time.

I hurriedly herded the animals into their pen and made my way home. I climbed up the ladder and opened the door going inside. I seriously needed to clean up the place. The musty smell was getting much worse and black mold was beginning to grow on the walls.

Leaving the mess for tomorrow, I climbed up and got some shut eye.

Morning arrived in what seemed like minutes. I ate some of the leftovers before getting to work on my house. First I got things up and washed the few dishes I owned to get them out of the way. I had gotten ready to scrub the walls when my friends came over to wake me up. I went outside and greeted them like usual. I think they suspected that something was wrong because they all started questioning me.

"Why are you up already?" "Did something happen last night?"

"What are you doing?" "Did you have trouble sleeping or something?"

I smiled at how observant and caring they were then told them

"I'm just cleaning up my place. It's gotten pretty dirty since I've been gone so I thought I'd work on it today. Oh, tell Boo I'll be up to help at the ranch a little later." I turned to go back inside when Colin asked

"Can we help?"

Smiling, I was about to speak and they all bombarded into my house. For hours, the lot of us dusted, swept and washed the inside of my house. Two hours into it, Ilia came in wondering where they had all gone.

"May I join you?"

I nodded. Of course she could, if see wanted to. As much as I was happy to have my friends help me, I was curious as to why they all wanted to clean my house.

Malo and I were crubbing the walls, Colin and Talo dusted the furniture and Beth and Ilia were washing the dishes.

As I scraped mold from the higher part of the wall, I looked back at Ilia as she soaked some pans I had neglected. I guess I was staring at her for a while because Malo nudged me in the thigh clearing his throat.

"If you want to talk to her go ahead." He whispered. I blinked and looked back unsure of what I wanted to do. Then I got an idea. While Ilia was deep in concentration, I slipped by Beth and we switched. I tried o make the transaction as smoothly as I could. She didn't seem to notice that I was next to her now. I kept quiet until she asked

"Could you hand me the soap?" As I handed I over, she saw me and jumped.

"When did you?" I just smiled not wanting to ruin the priceless expression on her face.

"Seriously! I didn't notice at all!" she complained.

"You were focusing on your task. I haven't been here long, not even a full minute." Feeling playful I added.

"You were really hooked on these dishes. Your face was all stern and you don't know it but your head flicks around while scrub, like a kitten flicking its head around tracking a fly. "

She splashed me with water. "Hey, I'm helping you remember." She flung soap water at my face.

"I was giving you a compliment!" I splashed her back. "Kittens are cute."

She scooped up some water and threw it at me.

"You liked that huh?"I remarked seeing her face glow.

"Not as much as this."

She squeezed all the white foam out of the sponge onto my head. A smile that shined brighter than the sun blossomed across her mouth.

With suds, running down my face, I smiled and said

"I can play that too." I squeezed the suds out of my sponge onto her head.

We went back and forth laughing the whole time. It escalated to throwing wet sponges at each other from across the room. She threw her's at me and I ducked which left Talo in the path of the sponge. It hit him in the back of the head. Beth laughed at his face and he picked it up and threw it at her. Then she threw it toward him, missed and hit Colin. Repeat only adding Malo. Now all of us were throwing water at each other.

"Hey everybody go after Link!"

Oh crap. They all turned towards me. I felt like an animal being ambushed by hunters.

Suddenly they all charged, flinging soap, sponges and anything they could toss water with.

I dodged as much of it as I could but I ended up totally drenched and I wouldn't have wanted to end up any other way.

What they didn't expect was that now I had all the ammunition. All six sponges were lying beside me. I grinned up at them indicating to all of the weapon stationed at my feet.

"Everybody run!"

Too late.

I pitched one to Colin tagging him in the back and one to Malo with got his rear.

I didn't throw it as hard at Beth or Ilia but none of them were getting away from me.

Unbelievably, I missed Talo on my first shot but got him with my last sponge.

"Get him!" Ilia shouted.

They all retaliated by charging and tackling me to the ground.

We became a wrestling mass on the floor.

In the middle of head locking and being head locked, I heard the same growling that I did yesterday or last night rather.

I got up and walked up to out of my door and stood right on the small porch.

"Link what's wrong?" Beth questioned. Everyone was staring at me but I didn't really care. For some reason the growling was making me angry. I figured it was my territorial wolf part that was becoming agitated.

"Link, do you hear something again?" Ilia's voice was concerned and supportive.

"Yes." I was too transfixed to look at her or to give a better answer.

"Is it the same sound as last night?"

"Yes."

"You want us to inform my father and Rusl?"

"I'm not sure." I went back inside and dug into the drawer where I put all of my equipment from my adventures. I pulled out my bow and arrows, my gloves and my armor just in case. Heading out, I said

"You stay here." Then I jumped off the porch to the ground and dashed off toward the sound. At first it sounded as if it was coming from the spring. When  
I got there I saw the woman again only in the light. She was standing in the water about knee deep with her back to me. Her hair was snow flake white and flowed down into water. Something in me told me to prepare myself so I strung my bow up and aimed it at her as I edged closer. My ankles were in the water when she said,

"Hmm. This water feels nice. It's warm and fresh. What do you think?"

I refused to answer her.

"I know you love this place, all the clean air and wilderness and yet a town so tightly nit into it. Nature is a part of you, a big part of you as you are to it. Did you know that it misses you when you're gone?" She turned around to reveal her perfectly sculpted face. Her blue eyes were hard and wild and her metallic black dress, although it covered the_ particular _areas, was torn and tattered all the way down as if she had worn it consistently while running through trees or maybe a fire. Her figure was just as curvy as Midna's or Zelda's but something about her stance said that she was anything but civilized. Her voice was sharp like an eagle and fierce like a female bear. I didn't let her shocking

appearance shake me I kept my bow aimed and ready. I didn't think about how she knew me, everyone in Hyrule has at least heard of me.

"Do you plan on shooting me? Ha ha, oh my, what lovely eyes you have." She started walking toward me purring. I don't know why but for some reason it was like my reflexes dulled and I just couldn't respond in time to stop her from taking the bow out of my hands.

She began circling me.

"Let me see. Hmm, good muscle mass but, such a domesticated poster. Look at me. Ah, you're eyes are flawless. I'm gonna guess that you're going on 18? Perfect." She laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

"I know more about you than you do. You adorable little boy, you have no idea do you?" She continued humming.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

She didn't answer however she did smile.

"Answer me!"

She glanced up at the sky and when turned back to me she had this eerie serene expression.

"Dawn." She told me."At dawn."

She kneeled down and splashed water into my face. It took me less than a second to wipe it away but then she was gone. The only evidence of her departure was the dirt and rocks skidding down the side of the rock wall.

I returned to the others who were anxious to hear what had happened. Boo, Rusl, Ilia, the kids all of them stood in front of my house.

Colin asked "What's going on?"

"Link, I told my dad and Rusl that you sensed something, they went up to the ranch to check on the animals." Ilia told me. Then Boo said,

"Link, nothing is going on up there. All the animals are accounted for and aside from Kicko'ba, none are harmed."

My insides were still tight and hard from the strange feeling that horrendous woman gave me. I walked past them up to the ranch where I knew I could loosen up.

"Hey Link! What's up?" They shouted after me but I was too consumed to respond.

Thankfully, they left me alone for awhile. I had finished my shores and it was getting dark before Ilia came up.

I sat on the far left area by the reeds out looking my area. My area? I meant the field.

Ilia crept up to me spot and sat down next to me. Her body language was tense and cautious as if she were approaching an untamed animal. It was a while before I could get myself to look at her. I wasn't mad at her, (why would I be?) I just felt too _plagued_ to speak.

"You okay?" Her sweet voice hummed to me.

"You wanna talk about it?" she asked.

I explained the woman I saw and how a part of me was strongly affected by her feral manner.

"What's her name?" she wondered.

"I didn't ask."

"Why do you think she affected you like this?" I realized that I had never told her of how I could turn into a wolf. I started debating in my head whether I should tell her. Questions like: What would she think of me if she knew? How would she and the other villagers react if they knew I was part beast? Would their opinion about me change? The answers that entered my head didn't help my mood.

"I don't know but I'm not looking forward to seeing her again."

"You think you'll see her again?" she looked worried.

"I'm positive."

"Hmm… Whistle for me." She ordered.

I turned to face her and she pointed to the tall reeds beside us.

"Please." She smiled for me and I couldn't say no.

I grabbed a piece and blow the melody that she enjoyed so much. Epona sprang forth out of nowhere and sat down with us. I blew all the stress away. I blew until I was all out of breath. Feeling relieved, she and I went to our homes. The night may have been young but I had little energy to enjoy it.

Dawn approached in a hurry. The noise came sooner than I'd expected only this time it was so loud I would have been astonished if anyone in town didn't hear it.

The distant growling became howling. Strange powerful, captivating howling that disturbed me to my very core. I wasn't going to take any chances; I dressed completely in my hero uniform and equipped myself with everything. I even pulled out the small brown pouch that held the twilight fragment. I dashed out the door and up into town. Rusl was up and walked toward me.

As I passed him I told him "Tell everyone to stay here, inside preferably. Yourself as well."

" What is that thing?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ilia come out of her house in her pjs.

"I'm not sure. If anything enters the village call me, don't face it by yourself."

"Link, Boo and I can defend this place too. Just because you've saved our land doesn't mean you have to alone this time. Let us help."

I thanked him for his support and offer but I wasn't about to put them in danger.

"Stay here, please." I pleaded him. He bowed his head down in a nod signaling me to go ahead.

I followed the entrancing noise to the spring and found nothing. The noise was moving around from above and was able to go from one side to the other quickly. A tingly sensation built up in my spine as I got closer to the source. In the clearing just ahead of the hippy's house was a red circle. I approached it cautiously. I was less than six feet away from it when the woman's outline appeared. She was completely translucent except for her eyes. Those hair raising orbs stayed unchanged as her body hunched forward and morphed into a wolf form that was at least thrice the size of me.

"Eek! A monster!" The hippy ran into his house scared.

I pulled out my sword ready to attack and defend. She started circling me instead of coming straight at me.

"What do you want?" I asked raising my shield.

She circled closer and rubbed against my leg much like a cat would. I jumped back confused. The beast tried to do it again and I struck at her. I knew she was up to something. She dodged it easily and jumped at me. I put up my shield as she tackled me to the ground. It was pinned in between her and me. The position I was in wasn't good so I tried to roll over so I could get up but she slammed onto the shield almost breaking my arm.

"Wolf wolf!" She barked at me. She declined her head and snapped at my neck.

I ducked into the shield to dodge. I pushed her back with the shield and kick upward. Then I quickly clambered to my feet returning fire. Suddenly she disappeared. I slowly crouched down and scanned the area. Not wanting a surprise attack I spun around in case she was behind me. She pounced from behind sending me flying into a wall. I recovered and sent an arrow her way. I don't understand how it missed, but it did and she scampered toward the town. There was no way I could catch up with her in human form so I pulled out the twilight fragment with my gloves and shoved into my hip. I had forgotten how painful it was to transform. Once my muscles and limbs had stopped shaking, I let out a howl and chased after her. She came into sight around the spring and I saw her hop up onto the rock wall and dash onward. I had never thought it was possible to go up there but now I guess it's possible. I repeated her jumps and continued. I didn't understand why she was running. She was much larger than me and yet here she was having me chase her. Having me chase her… Nonetheless I couldn't stop her from running and she was entering the town now. She leaped down in the middle of the village and sat down waiting for me to catch up. The two of us played touch and go for a minute before the villagers came out.

"Monsters!" Rusl and Boo came at us both. She dodged them both and so did I.

"Get out of our town!"They ordered. I thought I told them to stay inside. I wasn't mad that they didn't recognize me, how could they?

"How does it feel to have the ones you love treat you like a dog?" She barked.

"They don't know it's me." I replied.

"Your eyes never change and they are the window to you soul."

"Stop running around and tell me who you are! What do you want?"

She bolted yet again. I was getting tired of this. At the ranch I tackled her. I bit into her leg and worked real hard to flip her over.

"Enough running!"

"Are you angry?"

"Very."

"Good. This'll be fun." She came at me and bucked me to the air. When I landed is when I smelled it. The smell hit me as she stepped forward. I couldn't explain it. It was repulsive and amazing. The stench turned my stomach and filled my head up with fuzzy smoke. I became light headed and my vision blurred. I glanced at her face and saw that she was grinning. The smell was coming from her. My wolf instincts kicked in and I found myself edging closer to her.

"You like that?" she purred.

"What, he he, are you, he, doing, he he to me?" I couldn't stop my panting. An involuntary spasm started in my chest pushing huffs of air out of me.

"Let's say it is like perfume just a little more _toxic._" She closed the gap between us, nuzzled my neck and nibbled on my ear gently. The high pitched whimpering noise I was hearing was coming from me.

"Hmm, I've been waiting a long time for this." She hummed to me.

My whole form trembled as she continued to nuzzle me. Feeling her smell sniff me out and ruffle my fur with her breath made my heart race.

The sound of some villagers reaching the gate snapped me out of my feverish state.

"Link you up there?"

Boo and Rusl appeared over the edge of the hill. The two saw the two beasts in the field and pulled out their weapons.

"Rusl you take the big one and I'll take the other one." Boo whispered to the shorter man.

"What? You're the one who should take the bigger one." Rusl protested.

"How about we both go after them both eh?"

"Fine."

They charged after us.

"Wretched men, how dare they interrupt!" she growled

The unnamed woman turned and headed for them ready to chomp on their necks.

"Get out of here!" I shouted stepping in front of them. I forgot that they couldn't understand me.

She jumped over me and bit at Boo who grabbed her snout and wrestled her to her side.

Rusl slashed at me and tried to confuse me by wave both his hands at the same time. I dodged him and went over to help her, I meant help Boo, help him, of course.

I was able to push Boo out of the way as she made a strike. Even thought Boo cried out and tried to get me off of him, I made sure to protect him from her next few attacks. She went for Rusl now and I jumped to his rescue. She switched from one to the other making it harder for me to keep up and the entire time my two friends kept thinking I was going to hurt them and thus attacked me as well. It wasn't long until I was exhausted. I could barely stand. So far, Rusl had done damage to my right hip and Boo had crushed my side to the point I had trouble breathing.

"Stop protecting them, you're just making it harder for yourself." She advised me seeming unfazed by the workout.

"Leave. I'm not going to let you hurt them." I ordered her wobbly.

"They've done more damage to you than I have!" She barked at me.

I stuck her in her side and took a strong hold of her neck with my teeth. I forced down on the spot even after I felt it give.

The men stopped and stared at the sight.

"Let go of me." She growled lowering herself to the ground.

"Let go of me now. I'm not going anywhere and you're at your limit. Let go."

"You attack them one more time and I will find a way, even if it kills me, to kill you." I informed her.

"Fine. I withdraw my attack." I hesitantly released her neck. I eyed her closely to make sure that she wouldn't make another move.

As I back away from her, Boo kick me in the side sending me sliding a few feet.

She jumped at him but did not strike.

"We can't take these things, let's go find Link!" Boo and Rusl retreated.

I struggled to get to my feet and fell over. When I looked up I saw her crouching toward me, I hastened my assent. Unfortunately, my hind leg was too weak to support me and so I stayed grounded. The seductive purr came again. Oh god did I want to bolt to the calm familiar comfort of Ilia and Epona at my house but instead I was stuck enduring whatever this scary psycho woman was about force on me.

"Lay, down relax." She hummed the smell returning like a campfire's smoke when the wind comes your way. My head got fuzzy and my insides started heating up.

She nudged me down completely and pressed my head against the dirt. She was so much bigger than me. With one paw, she kept me on my side and she sniffed and nuzzled me. She snuggled my neck, chest and lapped at my snout. She spread her hind legs causing the smell to overwhelm me. I pushed off the ground trying to get up but she slammed a paw into my hip causing a throbbing pain the stunt any movement on my part. I felt pathetic as I erupted into a fit of whimpers and she didn't help.

"Some Knight of Hyrule, whining like a puppy dog." Then she added, "Although, it is quite adorable." By now I was completely intoxicated and found myself closing my eyes as she rubbed her nose slowly in my neck, along my side and massaged my belly. When she reached my hip she used her nose to lift my hind leg up. I couldn't believe what she was about to do or that I was going to let her. She ducked under my thigh and I felt her cold nose tenderly brush against me followed by her hot tongue. It rained whimpers as I jumped at the contact.

"Link? Link, are you up there? " It was Ilia. I rolled onto my feet and snapped at the mystery woman.

"Don't touch me!" With my new found strength I rushed to the gate hoping to scare Ilia off.

"OH! Ahh!" She screamed and started to head back but then she turned back.

"Wait a minute." She turned back and looked me dead in the eyes.

"No,… can't be." She stepped forward and kneeled down.

"Those eyes." Before she got to far I barked at her. The other came around and said

"Don't tell me this is the little heifer who you stay here for." She sized up Ilia.

I was not going to let her touch Ilia who froze up at the sight of the metallic wolf.

I couldn't speak, all I did was growl at her to back off. Suddenly, out of nowhere a light arrow came down from the sky and hit her in the back. The she whimpered in pain and dashed off.

I walked closer to Ilia. My head was still buzzing and I needed her comfort, being violated like that made me feel…helpless.

She backed up.

"Ilia it's me." I told her. "It's me Link." She started retreating to the town. I tried to run after her but my leg started throbbing again and I couldn't. I reached back to the fragment in my other hip and yanked it out. I stayed in wolf form until I let it fall to the ground.

"Ilia, wait!"

She stopped and turned around recognizing my human voice.

"Link?!" She came over to me shock written all over her face.

"But wait, there was a beast right here. Two actually. Big and… was that you?"

I nodded. Putting on my gloves I showed her the twilight fragment. "Using this I can transform into a wolf."

"Why, why didn't you tell me this sooner?" I looked at the ground a bit ashamed.

"I didn't know how you'd react." I tried to stand but my right leg buckled under me. Ilia grabbed my arm and threw it over her shoulder helping me up.

" Did that other wolf do this to you? It looked bigger."

"No, Rusl did actually. He thought I was trying to hurt him when I was trying to protect him from the woman." Now we were heading for the village.

"You should have told him that it was you."

"I couldn't in that form. Ow!" I stumbled on a rock which panged my hip.

"Here, let's get that wrapped up. I have plenty of bandages at my house. You are going to tell my father about you transforming ok? What about the other wolf, the woman? Is it the same woman as before?"

I told what I knew which was nothing aside from that she could transform too. I left out the part when the woman _stroked_ me and the awful smell. In her house, she cleaned my wound and wrapped it up. She scolded at me when I tried to avoid telling her father that it was me who he crushed so I ended up telling him.

"That was you! How is that possible?"

I explained it.

"Show me. Prove it!" Boo ordered. I obeyed the mayor orders by transforming back and forth. It hurt but I didn't let it show.

"Im sorry Link. I thought-"

"It's okay. I understand."

Ilia informed him of what I had told her

"Where did the arrow come from?" I had no answer for this one.

"Link do you want me to help you home?"

I shook my head confident that I could make it on my own.


	4. Chapter 4

On the way I pondered over the daunting female. I still didn't know her name. Just thinking about her made my blood curl. I thought about how when I first talked with her and she examined me like a bug under a microscope. Of course shivers went down my when I remembered her icy nose and steamy tongue touching my—I had never been touched there before. That woman scared me and excited me at the same time. I felt terrible and disgusted for feeling like that but I wasn't going to lie to myself. I had to find a way to overcome her. I had to find a way to defeat her. Then I finally got to the real question, what is her objective? What does she want? What is her goal?

Because my leg hurt, it took some time to climb the ladder to my house. I went straight to bed. About an hour or two later, I heard horses galloping into the town. I exited the house to see three elegant Hyrulian horses. They were in a triangle formation with the two chestnuts mounted by Castle Guards in back and a white one in the front. Astride the beautiful creature was Princess Zelda.

She had her cloak on with its hood up but I could tell it was her. There was the sliver of her dress peeking out from the cloak and the small strands of hair that fell out of place. Her eyes caught me standing outside my door. I climbed down the ladder wishing that I had time to change outfit. I bowed down on one knee and greeted her.

"Princess."

She dismounted her horse and bowed in return.

"Sir Link. I have come here in response to a new threat. I need to speak with you."

Standing up right I said "We could talk in my house if you'd like although it's not as _orderly _as you're used to."

"Don't worry about that Sir Link however, I would also appreciate inviting the mayor of Ordon to accompany us." She told me. Puzzled I responded

"May I ask why my Lady?"

"I would like to inform him as well of the situation for we may be in need of his help."

"As you wish. I will fetch him." I bowed preparing to get Boo when,

"No no, tell Sir Nubo his address and he will fetch him for us." She indicated to the guard to her left who had dismounted and bowed to me. I told his where Boo's house was and he trotted off in the direction.

I felt bad about having a ladder but since there was nothing I could do about it.

"Would you like to come inside? Lady's first." She looked at the ladder with a disapproving face.

"Sir Link. I believe you should go ahead."

I thought I was doing the right thing by letting the princess go first.

"Why?"

"A dress is a bit breezier than leggings." She muttered.

Oh…

"I'll hold the door for you."I agreed making my way up.

Her face when she saw my home was humorous. She scrutinized the walls and cracked wooden floor. The clutter seemed to increase her disapproving interest.

"I did some cleaning yesterday but please excuse the state."

"I will have my house maids come and work on it for you. It is cozy and has character but a Knight should have a more elegant residence."

I cleaned a seat for her and started a pot for tea. Not five minutes later, Boo and Rusl entered my house.

"What's this? I only asked for the mayor." Zelda protested.

Boo, who had never seen Zelda before took in her regal appearance before answering,

"Your Highness, I thought that since Rusl is my right hand man that he should be with me."

"Sir Link, do you trust this man enough to allow him to join?" She asked me.

"Yes, very much. Rusl is the closest thing I have to a father."

"Alright then, I have no complaints."

Boo decided to start.

"Your guard told us that there was a new threat. What is it and what does it have to do with our town?"

She turned to him and said "The threat is a female creature who has escaped from her prison which she had been sealed. Her goal is to recover her powers and with them take revenge against those who cast her away." I handed everyone a cup of the ready tea and asked "Who cast her away and why?"

"That is a long story, one we may not have time for. What is more important is how she intends to recover her powers. It has to do with you Sir Link. I know that you've had an encounter with her." The look in her eyes was a mixture of concern and affection.

Her eyes bore into mine as she said "Sir Link, how much of Hyrule's history are you familiar with?"

The question took me off guard.

"I know of the three goddesses, how they gave birth to the land, their creation of the beings, laws and beings who enforce the laws. I know how the twilight realm was created and the shadow pieces, plenty about Ganon and how much he wants to dominate the world."

"What of your history?"

"Excuse me?" I had no clue that that was coming.

"When we fought she turned into a beast like I can. She never told me her name." I told her.

"When you fought, was she trying to kill you or subdue you? I believe she wants you alive."

"How does her recovering her powers involve me?"

"That is also a long story. Shortly, you are her last." She stated curtly.

"Her last what?" Boo added. "I think we have time for at least one of these long stories. Sum it up a bit if you have to."

With a sigh, Zelda obliged.

"I guess you are right. I will tell you the first one for it should explain more. By explaining who cast her away and why, you will find out who she is.

During the time, the world was thriving under the supervision of the Goddesses who each singled out a section of the land and marked it as their personal domain. The Hyrule diamond was split into sections. The top corner belonged to Nayru, the western was Din's and the Eastern was Farore's. Within each domain they gave birth to their own race or sentients. Sentients are conscious life forms that play out will of their creators. The golden sisters each protected and provided for their domain and sentients. The neutral sentients are humans who populate relatively everywhere. Castle town was dominated by Hyrulians, Lake Hylia by the Zoras and Kakariko by the Gorons. . Co-existing, each sentients had their job in the grand order of the Goddesses. The Hyrulians were the presenters of the law. The Zoras were the devotees of the law and the Gorons were the enforcer of the laws. The relationship between the sentients was peaceful and constructive however, what laws weren't eventually broken? The inhabitants of Ordon were the Hylukes. The Hylukes were very similar to Hyrulians except that they were animalistic and transformed into fierce, unruly wolves, who broke the laws. They were the sons and daughters of Lynkra, the Goddess of Will."

A shocked gasp passed through the room as what Zelda was saying sunk in to everyone, including me.

Boo was the first to speak.

"So you're saying that there was a fourth Goddess?"

"Yes. The sisters were of four not three. The land of Hyrule is in a diamond. North, west, east and south." She cleared up.

"Why haven't any of us heard of the fourth?" Rusl asked.

She sighed and said. "Her sisters erased her from written history. I will continue,

The Hylukes weren't evil. They never harmed any of the other sentients, on the contrary, packs of them protected whole areas of Hyrule. They were only guilty of being uncontrollable. They lived by their own rules which many of the other sentients did not approve of. One in particular was the Hyrulians. At the time, Gano, the king of the Hyrulians, wanted to tame the Hylukes and "teach them the laws". Those who knew him knew he truly desired to enslave them for he thought of them as monsters. Gano ordered his finest knights on a mission to capture one of them. The Hylukes were aware of his plan and, instead of fleeing; they found great amusement in playing cat and mouse with the knights. Making fools of the knights became their favorite past time. For months the knights attempted and failed until one day, a Hyluke named Nami, slipped off the cliff and broke her ankle, leaving her helpless to the knights. The King Gano had his horse trainers, jury and torture specialists 'instruct' Nami. The spirit of a Hyluke is not easily broken and Nami fought hard but she was a young Hyluke and so surrendered. She became a personal slave to Gano.

When the King of the Hylukes, Luke, heard of Gano's evil doing, he sought an audients with him to free. By the time Gano agreed to an audients, Nami was suffering from such a deep depression that she had forgotten her own name. Luke was furious and demanded that Gano let her go. He refused however saying that the Hylukes needed to know their place and that that was under him. Insulted, Luke expressed his outrage to the other king.

"If you do not release her than I will take her back myself! Your guards have no chance against me and you know it." Luke shouted. Gano still refused to surrender her and had his guards take her away. Luke charged at the Hyrulians and fought to reach Nami but then Gano took a knife to her throat.

"Leave now or I will kill her on the spot!"He warned. Luke transformed into his lightening stripped, bronze furred form and howled to the now enemy king and vowed to return and punish Gano. He then left. Once he was gone, Gano cursed Luke with every fiber of his being and made a promise to his unwary followers that he would find a way to kill the seemingly invincible beasts. He entered to dungeon where Nami was held and asked her many question, all she answered for fear of being beaten.

"What is your kind's greatest weakness?" he asked her

"We need to be free or we will weaken in mind and then body." She said.

"No, what can I use in order to fight your kind?"

She tried her best not to answer for she did not want to betray her kind but her heart was too weak from the late night torturing and so told him.

"We are as healthy as the wilderness that surrounds us. If our land is in pain, we become overcome by grief and should fall easily."

"Where is your land?"

"I can't say." The red headed Hylukean groaned.

Gano grabbed her hair and slammed her face against the wall and repeated.

"Where is your land?"

"It's hidden."

"Where?"

"It's up in the cliffs near Ordon. In the many hills and scattered forest you'll see a small stone plate with notes engraved into it in the ground. Sing the notes and it will open and let you pass." She confessed.

Satisfied, Gano released Nami from his hold and ordered his men to find the Hyluke Province hiding spot.

In the Hyluke Province, Luke spoke with his wife, Inka. It was said the Inka was the most beautiful Hyluke that ever was. There are no present day pictures but the description was that she had long dandelion blonde hair down to her knees, cream colored skin and jade like eyes. In wolf form it is said that she looked more like a cat than a wolf with her sleek shape and petit stature. Her fur was toffee colored with dark chocolate ribbon along her spine.

Luke loved her very much.

"You and I and all of Hylukes know and respect life in all forms with all our hearts, but Gano is going too far with this. Dearest, don't feel wrong if you have to subdue him with force. Avoid a war with all your might but protect our race. I feel terrible for Nami." Although she was sad, her voice always sounded like wind chimes.

Skipping to Gano, Gano's men found the hiding spot but were unable to open it. Gano wondered if he should have Nami sing the verse but that idea was shattered when Nami's mental state shrunk to the point that she was singing to herself and rocking back and forth. One of his inventors invented a flute that was shaped like a Hylukes snout and produced the same sounds. Gano paid him a fortune for it because now he had a way into his enemies' domain. His only problem then was how to kill them. Seeing how Nami was losing it, he decided to experiment on her. Using a scripture from Lynkra's writing, his scientists were able to create a substance that turned into a blue flame that Nami, in her toxic state, responded to by screaming. It consumed her within minutes and ended her life.

Feeling the murder of one of her daughter's by the hand of one of her nephews, Lynkra went after Gano's most beloved, his wife Natasha. Lynkra mauled her to death and left her remains at the Hyrulian temple. When Gano realized that his wife was dead he announced his attack earlier than planned. That night, his troops snuck into the Hyluke Province and started many fires. Gano wanted to kill every last one of the despicable creatures. The Hylukes fought back. Half of them tried to put out the magical fires and the other half fought with the troops. The war had swept through in one night.

Up in the heavens, Farore, Nayru and Din were angry with Lynkra for interfering with the sentients disputes and killing Natasha. Lynkra argued that they should have kept a better eye on their sentients and prevented the death of Nami. As they argued, Luke withdrew into his castle knowing that the odds for his people were slim. No water put out the fires and there weren't as many Hylukes as there were Hyrulians. As the troops pushed into the castle and more and more Hylukes died, Inka and Luke's priority changed to saving their less than a year old son. Troops marched into the castle and Luke stayed and fought telling Inka to leave with the baby. Reluctantly, she complied and ran out. On her way she had to fight with a few troops but not many. A spear caught her side and she knew that she was going to die. When she was a safe distance she looked back and saw the castle crumble to nothingness. She refused to give in to her pain and made her way far far away. Death was biting at her but she pushed on until she made it to a tree. A tall tall tree with eyes and a mouth. The Deku Tree. The Deku tree promised to take good care of the baby and that he would nurture and protect him for as long as he could. Inka handed her precious boy over as she fell into eternal slumber. The King dead, the Queen dead and with all the other Hylukes dead, Gano figured he had wiped the world clean of the animals. Lynkra was distraught. Beyond angry and furious, she went mad. So mad that her sisters allowed this so mad that she came to the land and in physical form and cursed Gano to a horrible end. No end. He would be cursed to become hideous, hungry for blood and never happy. He would be cursed to live forever feeling the burning agony of all the Hylukes his hatred had slaughtered. But she was not done there. She then turned to the rest of the Hyrulians and attempted to destroy them. The Natives of Kakariko rushed to Hyrule castle to protect the innocents and the remaining of the royal family. Many of the Kakariko's were sacrificed since the Hyrulians weren't much for fighting. The three other Goddesses stopped Lynkra and took away her powers and sealed her in the ruins of her temple. As she was buried she vowed to escape one day and bring death and war to all of the other sentients and to her sisters. She promised that she would rule the world and make I better he way it should have been. The three Goddesses removed the middle piece of the triforce which belonged to Lynkra and shattered it to pieces. None of the Goddess knew of the still living prince until two pieces of that triforce was put back together, unfortunately one by Gano years later who by then changed his name to Ganondorf. With it he vowed too to cast revenge on the world. The second piece was put together by the Deku tree that placed it into the body of the prince while he slept." Zelda took a final sip of her tea and look at Link.

"Link, you are the Prince of the Hylukes. Inka and Luke were your parents." She told me.


End file.
